


It All Works

by joey112



Series: Soaring Heat [2]
Category: Castle
Genre: F/M, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 12:12:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7170587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joey112/pseuds/joey112
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>More explicit sex.  Afternoon delight with toys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It All Works

Of course Castle had sex toys. Kate was only slightly uncomfortable with the huge collection. She had to admit not really knowing what some of it was. Touching anything seemed, not such a great idea.

“And this is a double dildo. For both of us, you know.” He lifted what looked like a giant gummy worm.

Kate nodded. And gave a moments thought about not in this lifetime.

“It goes in the ass.”

Kate stared at him not quite believing where this might lead.

“Of course you could put your end in your vagina.”

Another moment of not in this lifetime.

“We did get your hole ready and we’re both cleansed.”

She looked at it seriously. It was smaller than Castles cock. She couldn’t even believe she was entertaining the idea. But a few hours ago after an epic session, they had both collapsed onto the couch and watched TV and laughed at their exploits. His big hand and finger in her robe and rubbing at her vagina from time to time. And she’d asked him where he kept his sex toys. He had a drawer of them. Some that looked fairly daunting. 

“What’s your favorite toy?” She asked, just trying to get his mind off that long dildo.

“Oh, the spreader. I put your ankles into these cuffs then connect them to the end of this leg spreader. Look I can make the separation really wide.” He grinned at her.

She felt wet. 

“And you do this.”

“While you’re naked.”

She sighed. “But not with that dildo thing.”

“Nope, but I have this other dildo, vibrates, ten settings.”

“Ten.” She whispered. At this point she was only paying attention as she tried to keep her arousal from becoming any more apparent than it was. 

Castle put his arm over her shoulder as they surveyed his toys.

“Come on Kate it’ll be fun, and I promise no clamps or anything.”

“Clamps,” she said surprised. “we weren’t talking clamps were we. Just this spread thing.”

“Right.” Castle smiled and reached over to open her robe. She was bare beneath it. “You are so beautiful. Shall we start?” He removed her robe, dropping it to the carpet. And just as quickly removed the boxers he’d been wearing. 

“I’m pretty tired.”

“Aw come on Bex.”

“What first?”

“You get to lay down.”

She smiled. “That’s a first for today.”

He gently sunk a finger into her cunt. And using her own wetness he touched her shoulder, and ran his finger down her breast and to her flat stomach circling her navel and then it continued down her clean shaven pubic bone and into her cunt again separating her labia then delving deep and using her own juice as lubricant for invading her anus.

She shivered as his tongue now followed the same route. He was an amazing lover. She’d once told Lainy that and she’d rolled her eyes and said only “duh”.

She felt his tongue moving into her cunt, like a finger reaching into her hot center and then he moved to her anus and again he breached the newly appropriated hole. He sucked and poked at it with his soft tongue. She thought he really had the patience of a saint.

He left her then and got the leg spreader. He moved her just by crowding closer to her. Once she sat on the bed he grunted approval. “Okay now this isn’t like a real cuff, it’s Velcro see, if you need out you just tear it. Easy. He put one cuff on her bare left ankle, then moved to put the other cuff on the right. Then clips appeared in his hand and he opened the spreader bar to a few feet then looking at the length of her legs opened it to the maximum setting. That might do. He clipped one cuff to one side then spreading her legs cuffed the other to the other side of the bar. He then manhandled her to the center of the bed and pushed her until she was down on the bed. Her legs were now held open. Her inner core exposed to him. 

She felt the coolness of the room around and seemingly inside her cunt. The exposure was almost frightening, but she breathed and quieted herself, if there was anyone in the world she trusted to do this to her it was Castle. He blew onto and into her open pussy.

“If you want you can hold the headboard, or I can cuff you to it.?” 

“Cuffs,” she huffed out. And put up a token struggle as he cuffed her to the bedpost. Her arms now wide apart.

“Shh” he said, “Mother might come home.”

And then the bastard pushed lube up into her cunt. Nearly filling it. And then he pulled out the syringe he’d used earlier and inserted it and pushed lube into her anus.

She seethed. Her pussy juices dripped from her. Or it might have been the lube. Her opened legs could hold nothing in her cunt.

“This is the mint flavored one.” He mentioned as he squeezed it all over his cock. 

She now lay spread eagled across the bed, naked and vulnerable. She panicked for just a moment. “Now what.” She thought.

Castle gave her a terrible leering grin. “Now my darling, I have my way with you. Please struggle, it’ll be more fun. But I will still do whatever pleases me.”

He sat on the bed next to her and started suckling at her breast. Her cunt wanted to explode. But as soon as he realized what was happening he said. “No coming until I say.”  
She looked up surprised. She nodded. It was part of his game.

He nodded and sucked again at her breast. This time putting a finger into her cunt and lifting on it, bring her ass up with it. He put a second finger in and started lifting and lowering her with them. Her clit tried to get some stimulation, her body arched toward the lifting hand, but the power of moving her hips by lifting from inside her hole did not allow it.

“Good.” He said and thrust the fingers deeper in. Fucking her with them, but not allowing enough to get her off.

He pulled his fingers out and she writhed with the sexual tension of it. He move to nearly sitting on her face. He stuffed her mouth with his cock.

She swallowed hard. He lifted her chin to try to get in more of his length. He watched as his cock made its way into her throat. He thrust in, pulled most of the way out and thrust in again and again. He came deep inside her throat. She choked and coughed till her face turned red. “Good.” He said. Carefully he lifted what looked like a ball on a leather lead. “It’s called a ball gag. Before she could say anything he gagged her. 

He started to trail his tongue over her face, down her neck and over her oiled body he tasted her, savored her sweat. She felt he was licking every inch. Her hips rose and fell in torment as he skipped her pubic area and started licking her legs. He laved from top to bottom from outer thigh to inner thigh and down to her bound ankles. Her body broke out into a feverish sweat. He licked the soles of her feet. And started back up covering her body again, supping up the perspiration loving all the tastes of her. She struggled against the bonds. She could rub herself to orgasm in less than a second she told herself. He deftly placed a pillow beneath her. She smiled inwardly, fucking couldn’t be far off.

Her legs wide apart she could get no friction even from her own body. The pillow under her ass now making her look like a presentation.

He licked one time from clit to ass and got off the bed. 

He left her there squirming and trying to decide if releasing herself would ruin things for him. Fuck him she thought.

At that moment he arrived with what looked like some piece of equipment. 

“Magic wand.” He said in her ear. “And a small dildo.”

He put the finger width dildo into her asshole, rethought it, removed it and left the room for a dildo about three times that size. He lubed it thoroughly and wrapped it in a condom and pushed it into her tight ass hole. She moved rhythmically on it trying to use it for stimulation. He put his hand on her pubic mound. He shook his head. He placed his hand just above her pubic bone and bore down on it, a puddle of lube dropped from her cunt. He grinned at her, knowing she felt humiliated, he rubbed the lube and juice all over her bottom and up onto her belly and down her legs. She squirmed and wanted to scream at him, but remained silent behind the gag.

He started the vibrator.

He pressed it to her clit. He pushed two fingers into her cunt and finger fucked her as she started to orgasm. He did not remove the vibrator or stop his finger pounding until she looked like she was ready to pass out. The vibrator was relentless and so was he. He loved watching her try not to orgasm and then her body betrayed her and she’d orgasm over and over again. Then with some attention he put the vibrator just off her clit and started working the dildo in her ass and that worked too. She climaxed with a shout behind her gag. Her pussy spilled more lube and juice onto his hand. He grinned and stopped a moment to put another ready prepared syringe of lube into her he took a moment to push his fingers into her and spread the lube from inside her cunt out to her pussy lips. Then he vibrated her again this time pushing the wand as if it would go into her cunt. Her climaxing made her sweat and shake. He backed off. She jerked with euphoria and continued climaxing. 

He lifted the spreader bar so her legs were above her head. He clipped the spreader bar with her legs attached to the handcuffs over her head.

Her open cunt an open display, an invitation.

His now hardened cock slid into her soaked pussy and he pounded her to even greater heights. He tried to take his time, but she was shaking and her pussy grabbed at his cock. He reached beneath himself and into the space between them and her ass hole and as he stroked into her sweet body he started to take the dildo in and out of her ass. Her body was spasming around him and he orgasmed and spilled inside her.

He undid the handcuffs from the spreader to allow her legs down. She spasmed and orgasmed with the movement.

They lay on the bed as if drugged. He napping in her outstretched armpit. His last thought before dropping off into sleep was how lovely she was, her oiled legs bound far apart, her pussy open and wet and dripping his cum and her own juices and lube he thought with a sleepy grin, her asshole plugged and shiny with lube. The most beautiful picture.


End file.
